The First Snow
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles is upset when weather prevents Frasier from visiting, but Daphne knows how to cheer him up. Post-series one shot, rated for some minor adult content.


**Author's Note**:Thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) and Aria (yaysockmoneys) for inspiring this story via a conversation on Twitter. I hope you like what I've done with it!

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry," Daphne said. Her heart broke at the look on her husband's face. Frasier had just called to say that his flight to Seattle had been canceled. In a way, it wasn't a surprise. A freak snowstorm had shown up out of nowhere. Sea-Tac airport was completely shut down.

Niles accepted Daphne's hug. "I miss him." He knew he was acting like a child. But there had been a void in his life ever since his older brother had left. Though he adored his life with David and Daphne, he missed his regular coffees with Frasier.

"I know you do," Daphne said. "I was looking forward to seeing your brother, too. And I know he was dying to see how big David's gotten since he left. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better!"

Niles caressed her cheek. "You already are, believe me. I love you so much, I hope you know that. But Frasier is my best friend. I guess you could say he's my Roz." He grinned.

Daphne laughed. "I know what would cheer you up. It's awfully cold out there today, so maybe we should stay in. I'm sure the blankets upstairs would keep us warm."

"My love, the idea of holding you in my arms sounds like heaven. Why don't you go upstairs? I'll get some champagne and meet you there in a few minutes."

"All right. I'll be waiting for you." Daphne kissed him deeply, giving him a taste of what was to come. Niles watched her go, feeling a thrill of anticipation. He quickly rushed off to the kitchen, gathering the champagne, two glasses, and even a rose. He took the items upstairs, where Daphne was indeed waiting for him in bed. Almost as soon as he'd put the tray down on the nightstand, Daphne pulled him into her arms. What followed was an experience Niles knew he wouldn't soon forget. At times like this, he was grateful he and Daphne had waited so long to be together. He appreciated what he had so much more since he'd waited so long.

When it was over, Niles and Daphne stayed in bed. "Thank you, Daphne. Every time I'm upset or worried, you're always there for me. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, my love."

Daphne kissed his forehead. "That's very sweet, but I think you've gone a bit overboard."

Niles looked at her sheepishly. "Well, if my compliments are a bit over-the-top, it's only because I'm in love."

Before Daphne could speak again, the sound of David crying was heard over the baby monitor. Daphne got out of bed in an instant. She got to her son's room as quickly as she could. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She lifted her son out of his crib. "Sh, I'm here." But her words did little to stop David's tears. Daphne took the baby over to the rocking chair, hoping the motion would calm him. A few minutes later, he seemed much more relaxed. Just as David began to finally go back to sleep, Niles appeared in the doorway.

"I just realized something, Daphne. This is David's first snowstorm."

Daphne thought for a moment. "You're right, it is. Oh, Niles, let's take him out. He's asleep right now, but by the time I get him all changed and into the stroller, he'll probably be awake."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll go and get ready myself."

Niles left, and Daphne quickly got to work getting David ready. Luckily, he was a sound sleeper, so it was easy to change him. In almost no time, all three of them were set to walk out the door. A quick ride down in the Montana's elevator, and they were in the lobby. Daphne smiled as she looked out the huge glass doors. Snow was covering the entrance way. It looked beautiful. She pushed the stroller toward the door. Niles gladly held it open so that all three of them could walk outside.

When they got there, Daphne walked around to the front of the stroller. She touched David's cheek, and he began to stir. Another few moments of coaxing, and he was awake. At first, he merely looked around in groggy confusion. "That's snow," Daphne explained. "Would you like to see it up close?" She carefully unbuckled him from the stroller and took him in her arms. She held him up as high as she could. David was still confused at the strange stuff falling from the sky. But after some encouragement from Daphne, he reached out one hand. Daphne grinned. This moment could not be more perfect. "Niles, quick, fetch a camera!"

Niles mentally kicked himself. Daphne was a fanatic about taking pictures of her son. She was determined to document as much of David's life as possible. But this time, they had both neglected to bring their expensive digital camera. Niles knew that there wouldn't be time to rush back up to their apartment and get it. He sighed and pulled out his phone. The picture wouldn't be the same, but it was the best he could do at the moment. He waited until they were both looking at him and smiling. He pressed a button, capturing the memory forever. His heart swelled as he looked at the screen and saw the smiles on the faces of the two people he loved most.

For the first time since Frasier's phone call, he remembered that his brother wasn't coming. Nothing could change the fact that he missed the closeness they'd found since Frasier returned from Boston. But their lives were so different now than they'd been then. He was grateful for the family he had. Every day with David was a gift. As long as he remembered that, he could handle anything.

**The End**


End file.
